A SECRET LOVER
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Kakashi keterlaluan! Bayangkan saja, orang yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya, sahabat lamanya, pria yang begitu ia percayai, ternyata tega melakukan sesuatu yang teramat sangat menyakiti hati Anko. Dan Anko yang sudah terlanjur kecewa berat pada jounin itu pun terus menerus untuk menjauh dan menghindar dari Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

A SECRET LOVER – Chapter 1

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort maybe?

Rate: M. mungkin sebenarnya bisa juga T, tapiii saya ragu.

Warning: OOC, OTP

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha. Burung-burung bersiul dengan ceria. Sementara awan-awan putih bergumul dan berputar mengitari langit biru yang terang.

Anko membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya terasa sedikit kabur.

"pukul berapa ini?" desisnya pada diri sendiri. Dipaksanya kedua kelopak matanya untuk segera terbuka dengan lebar.

"aduuh" ucap gadis itu pelan. Kepalanya terasa agak berat. Meskipun begitu, lagi-lagi ia memaksakan diri untuk segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di pagi itu.

Belum lagi ia duduk dengan sempurna, kini ia menatap heran kepada dirinya sendiri. "kenapa aku tidak berpakaian?!" pekiknya.

Anko menjadi benar-benar bingung. Ia bangun dengan tidak memakai selembar kain pun. Hanya selimut putihnya yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Belum lagi hilang keterkejutannya itu, kini ia semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang dilihatnya. Seorang pria berambut perak yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, tengah tidur disisinya, pada tempat tidur yang sama dengannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa Kakashi memakai celananya, setelah mendapat teriakan dari Anko "Kakashi! Cepat pakai bajumuuuuuu!"

Kini pria itu sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ditatapnya Anko yang masih memalingkan wajah sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan masih duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Anko, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya"

Kakashi mencoba membuat Anko tidak berteriak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa, Kakashi!?"

"Kenapa kau tidur seranjang denganku?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan semalam?! Hah?!"

Anko mencoba membentak Kakashi, meski sebenarnya ia merasa sangat kalut dan malu saat ini.

Bayangkan saja, orang yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya, sahabat lamanya, pria yang begitu ia percayai, ternyata tega melakukan sesuatu yang teramat sangat menyakiti hatinya. Kakashi sudah menodai kehormatannya.

"Anko, tolonglah…." Nada suara Kakashi terdengar sedikit memelas. "dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" lanjut Kakashi sambil terus menatap gadis berambut ungu gelap yang kini tergerai panjang itu.

Anko menelan ludah. Mencoba untuk balas menatap pria berambut perak itu. Ini adalah saat-saat langka dimana ia bisa melihat seorang Kakashi Hatake tanpa mengenakan topeng. Sebagai sahabat terdekat Kakashi, Anko memang beberapa kali pernah melihat wajah asli pria itu. Namun hanya beberapa kali. Bisa dikatakan, sangat jarang. Tapi setidaknya itu sudah lumayan ketimbang para genin dan chuunin yang selalu penasaran dengan wajah asli Kakashi. Asal tahu saja, mereka membayangkan bahwa wajah tuan Hatake yang tertutupi topeng itu sebenarnya jelek, bergigi besar, berbibir sumbing, atau apalah -sederet khayalan konyol lainnya.

Wajah Anko masih tampak kesal. Namun rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya itu membuat Kakashi tidak merasa gentar atau takut pada kemarahan gadis itu. Baginya, saat ini Anko terlihat sangat manis.

"apa, Kakashi?!" tagih Anko karena Kakashi mulai menggantung ucapannya.

"sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf….."

Anko berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama walaupun ribuan suara memenuhi otaknya.

"semalam, kau mabuk berat. Dan aku berniat mengantarmu pulang…" Kakashi mulai menceritakan alasan kehadirannya di rumah Anko.

"ketika aku hendak pergi, kau menahanku". Kakashi menghela nafas. Berusaha mengingat bagaimana detil rentetan peristiwa tadi malam.

"yang benar saja!" desis Anko. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut. Ada rasa tidak percaya terpancar di wajahnya.

"Kau menarik lenganku, dan berkata 'jangan pergi, Kakashiiii'"

Anko mendengus. Lalu membuang pandangannya kearah lain ketimbang menatap Kakashi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"diluar dugaan, kau menciumku" lanjut Kakashi dengan nada sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia ragu karena takut Anko akan mengamuk lagi kali ini.

Kakashi beruntung, Anko masih diam seribu bahasa mendengarkan ceritanya.

"dan maaf kalau aku meladenimu. Aku membalas ciumanmu, dan…"

"dan apa?!" tagih Anko kini, dengan nada yang mulai meninggi karena marah.

"tidak lama kemudian aku menghentikannya!" balas Kakashi yang entah kenapa mulai merasa sedikit sewot. Mungkin ia mulai tidak terima disalahkan oleh Anko.

"kau malah memelukku dengan erat. Mungkin kau tidak percaya tapi kemudian kau berkata bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku" lanjut Kakashi menjelaskan.

Apa? Pikir Mitarashi Anko. Wajah Anko semakin merah padam. Entah itu karena malu, ataukah rasa amarah?

"kau memang sinting, saat itu aku mabuk berat kan?!" pekik Anko kemudian. Ia benar-benar tidak terima atas isi cerita Kakashi yang kurang sopan itu.

"iya, aku tahu kau mabuk berat. Makanya aku pun melepaskan pelukanmu dan berniat untuk benar-benar pergi!"

Kakashi dan Anko bertatapan. Anko menatap dengan rasa marah dan malu yang tidak lagi terhitung. Kakashi menatap dengan perasaan jengkel sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"tetapi kemudian –"

Kakashi terlihat canggung untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya sementara Anko masih menatapnya tajam.

"kau….. kau melepaskan pakaianmu"

Tubuh Anko serasa membeku. Apa?! Cerita Kakashi benar-benar gila. Gila dan menjijikkan!

"maafkan aku Anko, aku pria normal. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak jika…"

Anko tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Kalimat-kalimat Kakashi terdengar begitu mengerikan, dan terlalu menjijikkan di telinganya.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK :

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak jika gadis yang aku sukai memperlihatkan keindahan tubuhnya padaku. Maafkan aku… aku yang salah karena tidak bisa menahan diri." Ucap Kakashi pada Anko –mereka masih berada didalam kamar gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Anko. Selama ini aku mencintaimu, meskipun aku tahu kau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu"

"Aku…" Kakashi menggantung ucapannya.

"Keluar! Keluar Kakashi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

Dan Kakashi Hatake pun pergi meninggalkan Anko yang mulai menangis.

FLASHBACK OFF.

Tap. Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu Anko membuat lamunan gadis itu buyar. Padahal ia tengah sibuk memutar ulang peristiwa percakapannya tadi pagi dengan Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake. Ya, pria itu kini bagaikan seorang pengkhianat bagi Anko. Ia benci. Benci setengah mati pada lelaki itu. Meskipun ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela di hati kecilnya. Sebuah suara kecil di relung hatinya yang terdalam berkata bahwa Kakashi adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"kau kenapa, Anko?" Tanya Kurenai heran melihat gadis itu tampak pendiam hari ini.

"oh, tidak…. Tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawab Anko berusaha tersenyum. Raut wajahnya tetap gagal untuk menyembunyikan kemurungan hatinya.

"tidak mungkiiin. Pasti ada apa-apanya!" tebak Kurenai. Ia mencoba menyelidiki ada apa gerangan yang telah membuat Anko yang biasanya ceria dan bersemangat menjadi pendiam dan hobi melamun seperti ini.

"ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

"atau paling tidak, bisa menjadi pendengar untuk masalahmu" Kurenai menawarkan sebuah pertolongan.

Anko menatapnya dengan ragu. Ia bingung apakah harus menceritakan masalahnya kepada Kurenai atau tidak.

"terima kasih, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin menceritakannya kepada siapapun…"

Kurenai mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"oh iya, Kakashi mana?" Tanya rekan Anko itu tiba-tiba.

Dheg! Kakashi! Jantung Anko seakan mau meledak mendengar nama itu disebut.

"ke-kenapa bertanya padaku?" jawab Anko.

"ng? tidaak, biasanya kau kan sering bersamanya?"

"setidaknya ceritakan saja pada dia agar hatimu sedikit lebih tenang" nasihat Kurenai panjang lebar.

Kurenai, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi! Keluh Anko didalam batinnya.

"kenapa aku harus bercerita kepada dia? Dan juga, kenapa sih harus dia-Kakashi?!" suara Anko sedikit tercekat ketika harus menyebut nama Kakashi.

Kurenai menatapnya dengan polos. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"kau ini lucu! Sudah, makan dango saja sana!" perintahnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlalu meninggalkan Anko.

"Kurenai, kau mau kemana!?" seru Anko mencoba menahannya.

Kurenai menoleh. "mau kencan dengan Asuma!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"maaf ya Anko! Aku pergi duluan!" tutup Kurenai sambil terus berlalu. Anko menatapnya dengan merasa iri. Andai saat ini juga bisa berduaan dengan KakashI, ucap batinnya lemas.

Seketika Anko menyadarkan angan-angan kosongnya.

"aku harus berhenti memikirkan si bodoh itu! kalau sampai aku melihatnya, aku akan menendangnya sampai terlempar ke desa Suna!" omel Anko pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" suara Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Iruka yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kertas-kertas bertumpuk diatas meja.

"kau terlambat, Kakashi!" omel Iruka pada rekannya itu.

"iya aku tahu. Makanya aku minta maaf" jawab Kakashi santai.

"belakangan penyakit jam karetmu semakin parah saja! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menghargai orang-orang yang menunggumu?!" Iruka mengomeli Kakashi dengan makin intens.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Terlihat dari mimik wajahnya yang tertutupi topeng khasnya.

"aku sedang ada masalah, jadinya segala sesuatunya terasa lebih sukar" Kakashi mencoba menjelaskan sebuah alasan keterlambatannya.

Iruka memasang tampang tidak peduli. Diliriknya wajah Kakashi yang tidak merasa berdosa itu. Rekan Kakashi itu mendengus kesal. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menyampaikan rentetan tugasnya kepada Kakashi, yang dibalas dengan perhatian penuh dari pria berambut perak itu. Setidaknya Kakashi akan mencoba menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan baik hari ini.

.

.

.

Di antara begitu banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang, Kakashi Hatake melihat sesosok bayangan Anko. Ya, ia tahu. Ada Mitarashi Anko di antara keramaian itu.

"Anko!" Kakashi mencoba memanggil nama Anko. Ia melangkah membuntuti jejak-jejak gadis itu.

"Anko! Hei, Anko tunggu!" panggil Kakashi lagi.

Anko bukannya tidak mendengar. Ia tidak ingin menoleh. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kakashi. Jangankan melihat wajahnya, merasakan aura kehadirannya pun ia tidak mau. Anko mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat.

Anko merasa beruntung, Kakashi tidak menguntitnya lebih lama. Di hadapannya ada sebuah jalan membelok ke arah kiri. Ya, ia akan menuju ke arah itu.

"Anko berhenti!" perintah Kakashi Hatake yang tiba-tiba muncul – entah darimana untuk menghalangi langkahnya, berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"mau apa kau!?" jawab Anko ketus.

"jangan halangi aku, minggir!" Anko balas memerintah Kakashi. Kakashi tidak menurut ataupun menjawab.

Anko mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Ia bisa saja melayangkan pukulannya pada pria itu. Yang ia tahu, Kakashi biasanya akan mengalah dan menuruti kemauannya jika ia mulai naik darah dengan kepalan tangan seperti ini.

Tapi kali ini lain. Kakashi tidak bergeming.

"tidak dengar ya? Aku bilang, minggir!" kata gadis itu dengan nada makin meninggi.

"tolonglah Anko….." desis Kakashi perlahan. Pelan namun bisa didengar oleh gadis di hadapannya itu.

"jangan menghindariku begini terus. Sudah lebih dari seminggu kau selalu menjauh ketika aku berada satu ruangan denganmu!" pinta pria berambut putih keperakan itu pada gadis berambut ungu gelap dihadapannya.

Anko mengeraskan rahangnya.

Kau pikir kenapa aku menghindarimu?! Pria mesum sepertimu benar-benar membuatku muak! Umpat Anko didalam hati.

Jangan tanya, selain memang berpenampilan tomboy, Anko memang seorang gadis yang unik. Mulutnya terkadang tidak segan untuk berkata-kata kasar. Belum lagi dengan keahliannya meninju atau menendang, dan bahkan berteriak marah tiap kali kesabarannya telah habis. Malangnya, level kesabaran gadis ini cukup rendah.

Karena itulah, dari sekian banyak lelaki, hanya Kakashi Hatake yang tahan untuk mengimbangi gadis itu. Baginya, bukan hanya Anko wanita yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran buruk. Sakura Haruno muridnya, dan bahkan Tsunade-sama pun memiliki batas kemarahan yang sangat labil.

Wanita memang seperti itu –kira-kira begitulah pikir Kakashi. Cerewet, pemarah, atau apalah. Tetapi Anko benar-benar berbeda, dia istimewa. Lagi-lagi begitulah pendapat Kakashi.

Anko Mitarashi mampu bersikap maklum atas dirinya yang memang terkenal mesum –ah, terkenal sebagai penggila seri Icha Icha Paradise. Gadis itu memang seringkali marah dan merebut buku terkutuk itu dari tangannya ketika sedang berduaan. Namun Anko selalu dan selalu menjadikannya tempat untuk berbagi. Bagi Kakashi, dianggap sebagai ayah ataupun kakak pun tidak masalah. Asalkan Anko selalu berada di sampingnya.

Ketika ia melihat senyum dan tawa lepas gadis yang kerap bertingkah konyol itu, ia merasa seakan-akan dunia tidak akan pernah menjadi suram dan terasa begitu indah untuk selamanya.

"Anko, jawab aku!" seru Kakashi dengan suara yang pelan.

Anko Mitarashi diam saja. Ia malah membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Kali ini ia masih tidak sudi bertatap muka dengan sahabatnya itu. Bekas sahabatnya.

Akhirnya Anko meneruskan langkahnya, membuat Kakashi terpaksa menyediakan jalan lewat untuk gadis itu.

Anko melangkah dan terus melangkah. Menembus keramaian umat manusia yang membludak dan tumpah ruah di jalan. Sementara Kakashi masih tetap membuntutinya. Anko tahu. Anko tahu itu. Kakashi tidak pernah cepat-cepat meninggalkannya. Setiap kali menghabiskan waktu berdua (bukan kencan, tentu saja), Kakashi tidak pernah meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Terkecuali jika ada hal yang sangat penting dan darurat.

Anko sengaja menuju tempat yang sepi. Di belakangnya masih terdengar langkah Kakashi yang belum putus asa. Gadis itu sengaja menggiring Kakashi Hatake keluar dari keramaian, agar mereka bisa bebas untuk berperang mulut. Bahkan kalau perlu, untuk perang sungguhan.

Setelah dirasa menemukan tempat yang cukup sepi, Anko menghentikan langkahnya. Diikuti dengan pria pemilik Sharingan yang berada tidak jauh dari Anko itu.

"apa lagi?!" tantang Anko dengan malas. Diperhatikannya Kakashi yang tampak resah.

"Anko, aku kan sudah minta maaf…."

"lalu?"

"aku mohon berhentilah menghindariku. Aku…. "

"kenapa kau tega sekali Kakashi?!" potong Anko dengan suara yang kini mulai meninggi lagi. Kemarahan kedua dalam pertemuannya dengan Kakashi hari ini.

"bisa-bisanya kau menyatakan cinta setelah memanfaatkan aku!" tembak Anko dengan nada yang marah sekaligus getir.

"memanfaatkanmu?" Kakashi tidak mengerti.

Anko menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tepat setelah aku tahu kau telah –" Anko menggantung ucapannya.

Kakashi mengerti kata-kata Anko yang tertunda untuk ia keluarkan.

"kau-kau hanya memanfaatkan aku yang tengah mabuk untuk memuaskan nafsumu!"

.

.

.

"memuaskan nafsuku?! Hheeeeh!" dengus Kakashi kesal. Mengingat ucapan Anko pada waktu itu benar-benar berhasil membuat otaknya kacau. Padahal ia saat ini tengah asyik bersantai dirumahnya sambil menggenggam buku kesukaannya.

Pria itu pun berdiri dari duduknya, ditutupnya buku kecil Icha Icha Paradise yang selalu setia menemaninya itu. Sungguh mengherankan, seorang Kakashi Hatake sedang tidak merasa terhibur akan candu pribadinya. Sebuah buku kecil berisikan cerita mesum yang membuat para pembacanya menjadi berpikiran kotor.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Mitarashi Anko. Gadis itu kini menjadi sebuah masalah besar baginya. Selama ia masih belum bisa membuat gadis itu memaafkannya, Kakashi masih terus merasa gelisah. Bahkan buku koleksi berharganya itu pun tidak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya akan gadis itu barang satu detik pun.

"jika aku sudah tidak waras lagi, mungkin sudah kubuang buku ini!" celoteh Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri, sembari menatap buku kecil ditangannya.

Kini Kakashi hanya terdiam. Otaknya kembali memutar peristiwa semalam –lagi dan lagi. Mengingat saat Anko marah-marah kepadanya dan tampak hampir ingin menangis. Anko bilang Kakashi hanya memanfaatkannya yang sedang mabuk untuk memuaskan nafsu pria itu.

Oke, jujur saja. Kakashi memang selalu menjadikan Anko sebagai objek khayalan seksnya. Bisa dibilang Kakashi memang memiliki nafsu tersendiri pada gadis itu. Tetapi ia tidak terima Anko memandangnya sebejat itu. Anko tidak percaya pada pernyataan cintanya!

FLASH BACK:

"Apa? Aku –aku tidak bermaksud begitu Anko! Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya? Aku mencintaimu! Aku minta maaf, jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku waktu itu... tapi aku sungguh-sungguh! Aku serius! Aku benar-benar menyayangimu!" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar, meralat pemikiran negative Anko akan dirinya.

Anko tidak menanggapi. Kakashi menyadari bahwa airmata gadis itu nyaris keluar, namun dengan raut wajah yang masih bisa dibilang kurang ramah.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanku, Kakashi! Aku pikir kita adalah sahabat selamanya".

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa! Kau puas sekarang? Sudah menghancurkan persahabatan kita, dan membuatku tidak perawan lagi!?"

Anko memalingkan tubuhnya. Ucapan penutupnya sukses membuat lidah Kakashi semakin kelu. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini kehilangan kata-kata.

FLASHBACK OFF.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ada aura penyesalan yang terpancar di wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Anko….." ucapnya pelan setelah selesai memutar memori pertengkarannya dengan Anko semalam.

.

.

.

Anko memasang tampang lemas. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas di mana para genin berkumpul. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Gadis itu berniat untuk menemui Kurenai, teman wanitanya sesama shinobi yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Hei, Anko! Disini!" teriak Kurenai ceria ketika melihat Anko yang tengah celingukan mencarinya di dalam kantor akademi. Anko berjalan mendekat, memulas sebuah senyum tipis ala kadarnya. Belakangan Anko benar-benar berubah menjadi manusia yang ber-mood jelek, dan tidak bersemangat.

Kedua wanita muda itu berjalan bersebelahan. Hari ini Kurenai berencana mengajak Anko makan di kedai langganannya. Kurenai begitu bersemangat menceritakan betapa enaknya makanan-makanan yang tersaji disana. Anko hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih enak daripada Dango dan sup kacang favoritnya.

"ah, kau ini, Anko! Berhentilah mengagumi Dango! Apa jadinya jika kau hanya mau memakan makanan favoritmu itu saja seumur hidupmu?!"

"terserah kau saja" Anko menanggapi sambil tersenyum.

"jika suatu saat kau hamil, apa kau hanya mau menjejali perutmu dengan dua makanan membosankan itu? padahal jika perempuan hamil, asupan gizi yang masuk harus lengkap!" omel Kurenai lebih lanjut.

Anko memperhatikan temannya itu. Kurenai semakin melantur saja. Kenapa dia harus terus mencela dua makanan favoritnya dengan mengatakan mereka tidak bergizi? Dan juga, kenapa harus menyimpang sampai kepada masalah kehamilan segala?

Astaga. Hamil?

Anko menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Anko, kenapa?"

Anko tidak menjawab. Kurenai mulai merasa cemas. "kata-kataku ada yang salah ya? Maaf, Anko! Ma'aaaaf!" ucapnya sedikit memelas.

"tidak ada kok. Aku hanya….." gantung Anko.

Hamil? Benar juga. Jangan sampai aku hamil hanya gara-gara peristiwa waktu itu! aku tidak mau mengandung anak diluar pernikahan! Batin Anko bergemuruh.

"hanya apa?" tagih Kurenai melihat Anko yang mulai sibuk dengan alam pikirannya sendiri.

"oh… tidak ada apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja" potong Anko cepat.

Kurenai menatapnya tidak percaya. Namun ia berusaha menghargai perasaan temannya itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu…. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau bicara!"

"terima kasih" sahut Anko sambil menatap jalanan di depannya.

"belakangan kau makin mirip Kakashi saja, hemat bicara!" gerutu Kurenai. "ayo cepat, kedainya masih di belokan sebelah sana!" ajaknya pada Anko.

Anko makin merasa pusing. Kata-kata Kurenai benar-benar menjengkelkan siang ini. Kenapa lagi sih harus menyebut-nyebut nama Kakashi? Menyamakan dirinya dengan orang itu pula!

Kakashi itu kan mesum. Tiada hari tanpa membaca buku jeleknya, dan mungkin saja buku itulah yang mengubahnya dari pria cool yang ia kagumi menjadi seorang penjahat kelamin yang sudah berani menikmati tubuhnya. Anko terus dan terus menggerutu didalam hati.

Bahkan sesampainya di kedai, pikiran Anko masih saja berkecamuk.

"hai Asuma, maaf, sudah lama menunggu ya?" sapa Kurenai pada kekasihnya yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam kedai lebih dulu.

Anko masih memasang wajah tidak mood.

"kalian ternyata janjian ya?" ucap Anko tidak bersemangat. Sungguh malas rasanya harus menemani pasangan ini berkencan. Untuk apa ia melihat dua orang dimabuk asmara, sementara suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus.

"tidak, tidak! Kami tidak janjian kok!" sahut Kurenai cepat, dengan white lies-nya.

Asuma tertawa. "ada apa Anko, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu!" tegurnya pada Anko yang tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

"berhentilah mempedulikanku! Sebaiknya temani saja Kurenai, dia kangen padamu, tuh!" sahut Anko lalu duduk di hadapan Asuma, sementara Kurenai sudah lebih dulu duduk di samping lelaki tinggi besar itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga tengah asyik bercakap-cakap, sambil menunggu makanan pesanan datang. Tiba-tiba muncullah suara yang begitu Anko kenal.

"maaf Asuma, aku terlambat!"

Itu….. itu suara Kakashi!

Anko menelan ludah. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedatangan Kakashi di antara keasyikan mereka dirasakan Anko sangat mengganggu.

Kakashi tertegun melihat Anko yang ternyata berada di sana, bersama Asuma dan Kurenai.

"ah, ada Anko rupanya" ucap Kakashi berbasa-basi. Anko kembali menjadi cemberut.

Kakashi pun duduk di samping Anko, karena meja kedai yang mereka pilih itu hanya cukup untuk empat orang. "sudah lama kalian disini?" Tanya Kakashi pada ketiga rekannya.

"tidak juga, hanya Asuma yang datang lebih dulu daripada kami" jawab Kurenai sambil kebingungan memperhatikan wajah Anko yang kembali kusut.

"kalian mengundangnya?" bisik Anko pada Kurenai.

"aku rasa Asuma yang memanggilnya!" sahut Kurenai dengan suara yang tidak kalah berbisik. Asuma dan Kakashi mengobrol, yang entah apa isinya, karena Kurenai dan Anko sibuk berbahasa isyarat.

Anko menatap Kakashi. Sungguh malas rasanya harus berada di samping pria bertopeng misterius itu. Ingin rasanya Anko segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

Tak disangka, Kakashi balas menatap Anko. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, terlihat jelas meskipun sebagian wajahnya tertutupi topeng. Anko mendengus kesal.

"maaf ya teman-teman, aku duluan! Ada yang harus aku kerjakan!" Anko tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Dan tanpa mendengarnya persetujuan yang lainnya, gadis itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedai.

"eh? Anko! Kau kenaapaa?!" pekik Kurenai yang bingung setengah mati. Ia mengerti sekarang, Anko sedang tidak ingin bersama Kakashi. Tetapi masalahnya adalah, kenapa?!

Kurenai kembali terduduk setelah refleks berdiri untuk mengejar Anko. Asuma menahannya dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya. "biarkan saja dia" ucap Asuma.

"tapi kan…"

"kata Kakashi biarkan saja. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Anko sedang marah bagaimana?" ceramah Asuma. Mau tak mau Kurenai menurut dan duduk kembali.

"ada apa sih, Kakashi? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Kurenai pada Kakashi Hatake.

"hahahaha. Iya, bisa dikatakan begitu" sahut Kakashi tetap ceria.

Asuma hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Terkadang ia memang melihat Kakashi dan Anko berselisih pendapat. Bahkan terkadang ia menyaksikan dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri ketika Anko melayangkan bogem mentahnya kepada Kakashi. Baginya itu hal yang biasa. Tenaga Anko memang luar biasa, tapi ia tahu gadis itu tidak pernah serius menyakiti Kakashi. Hanya sekedar melampiaskan kejengkelan saja.

"kalau dia masih juga marah padamu, sebaiknya kau kencan dengan Shizune saja!" kata Asuma pada rekan dihadapannya.

Kakashi tertawa. Asuma memang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi, lelucon barusan memang cukup lucu.

"kau ini, Asuma! Kenapa harus Shizune?" Tanya Kurenai pada kekasihnya itu.

"Anko dan Shizune kan wajahnya mirip? Hanya saja Anko tomboy, dan Shizune lebih normal"

"lebih normal?" Kurenai tidak begitu paham.

"lebih bersikap layaknya wanita, maksudku!" lanjut Asuma diiringi dengan tawa. Kurenai tidak merasa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Gadis itu memasang wajah datar.

.

.

.

Dengan bersusah payah Anko menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Membuat sup miso adalah satu satu hal yang cukup sulit baginya. Bukannya Anko tidak bisa memasak, hanya saja ada beberapa menu masakan yang dirasanya agak sukar. Salah satunya sup miso ini. Anko memang berbeda. Terkadang bagi orang lain terasa mudah, baginya terasa sulit. Dan untuk orang lain terasa sulit, Anko malah dengan begitu mudahnya melakukannya.

"selesai!" ucap gadis itu gembira. Kuah sup didalam panci sudah meletup-letup. Tandanya masakan sudah matang, dan siap untuk dihidangkan.

Anko segera menyiapkan meja. Sebuah mangkuk yang dialasi piring, serta segelas besar air putih langsung tersedia di atas meja. Makan malam kali ini ia kembali sendirian. Sebagai seorang gadis lajang yang tinggal seorang diri, kesendirian di dalam rumah memang sudah akrab dalam kesehariannya. Terkecuali beberapa waktu lalu. Waktu itu, entah mengapa takdir Tuhan begitu aneh –ia tidur dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Tidur bersama. Layaknya dua orang dewasa. Malangnya, sang gadis tengah mabuk, dan sang pria melakukan hal yang seharusnya seorang sahabat tidak lakukan.

"berhenti memikirkan itu, bodoh!" Anko memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya sendiri karena tanpa sengaja memikirkan peristiwa yang sangat dibencinya.

"nah, sudah siap. Waktunya makan!" ucap Anko Mitarashi sedikit bersemangat. Bayangkan saja, tadi siang ia tidak jadi makan bersama Kurenai di kedai makan. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak mengisi perutnya. Walhasil, malam ini ia kelaparan dan segera akan menyantap sup miso buatannya sendiri.

Satu suapan. Setelah Anko meniup isi sendoknya kuat-kuat. Kuah sup itu terasa begitu panas karena memang baru saja diturunkan dari tempat memasaknya.

Anko nyaris memuntahkan suapan kecilnya. "aduuuh! Tidak eenaaak!" omelnya memarahi kebodohannya karena sudah menciptakan menu makan malam yang mengecewakan.

"benar-benar nggak enak!"

"tapi aku lapar…" lanjut Anko lemas.

Jangan suka mencela makanan, tidak baik. Makan saja apa yang ada. Plop. Kata-kata lama Kakashi terlintas di benak Anko.

"Pergi dari ingatankuuuuuuuuuuu!" Gerutu Anko lebih lanjut karena Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di dalam otaknya.

Anko pun langsung memaksakan diri menyeruput makan malamnya. Terus dan terus, sampai makanan tak berdosa itu mulai sedikit dan hampir habis.

Anko meneguk air putihnya. Di benaknya kembali teringat akan sebuah peristiwa di masa lalu.

FLASH BACK.

"Kakashi, ini benar kau yang memasaknya?!" seru Anko pada Kakashi ketika mereka tengah makan berdua di rumah Kakashi.

"kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?" Kakashi terkekeh melihat Anko yang begitu penuh perhatian memperhatikan masakan hasil buatannya.

"cepat dimakan!" perintahnya pada sahabat akrabnya itu.

Anko langsung mencoba mencicipi. Kemudian gadis itu tertegun tidak percaya.

"kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi. "enak tidak?"

Anko masih terdiam.

"enak banget! Kok bisa sih Kakashi!?" seru Anko nyaring. Tetangga disebelah rumah Kakashi sampai mendengar teriakan Anko.

"sungguh, ini enak sekali! Apa rahasianya Kakashi?" selidik Anko yang kini mulai bersemangat memakan makanan yang sudah tersaji untuknya.

"tidak ada" jawab Kakashi sekenanya. Pria itu juga mulai makan.

"aku benar-benar tidak menyangka!"

"hmm?" Kakashi menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"tidak menyangka kalau kau cukup pintar memasak"

Kakashi tertawa lagi. "terima kasih, tapi aku tidak suka dipuji terus!"

Anko melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap. Kakashi tersenyum melihat gadis itu menyukai hidangannya. Anko terlihat sangat manis seperti biasanya –di mata Kakashi.

"kau suka?"

Anko menatap Kakashi sambil mengangguk pasti. "suka sekali!"

Kakashi kembali tersenyum.

"kalau kau jadi istriku, aku bisa sering-sering membuatkannya untukmu"

Anko masih terus makan, dan belum berkomentar.

"kau gila ya? Kenapa aku harus jadi istrimu…" Anko tersenyum kecil menanggapi candaan Kakashi.

"kenapa bilang begitu?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

"aku tidak mau jadi istrimu!" ucap Anko kemudian tanpa berfikir.

Kakashi terdiam. Pria itu merasa sedikit bingung, apakah Anko serius atau tidak mengatakannya.

"kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi lagi-lagi menggunakan kata tanya 'kenapa'.

"nanti kita tidak bisa dekat seperti ini lagi. Pasangan yang menikah selalu saja sibuk dengan urusannya mencari nafkah. Bisa-bisa komunikasi menjadi berkurang" Anko menjelaskan lebih detail.

"ooh…." Gumam Kakashi. Ia baru paham sekarang. "tidak semua pasangan seperti itu, kan Anko….."

Anko meminum minumannya.

"apalagi kalau sudah memiliki anak…."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya. Makin bingung dengan pola pikir ajaib gadis bernama Mitarashi Anko itu.

"kebanyakan pasangan yang sudah punya anak, tidak bisa menjaga kelancaran komunikasi dan keharmonisan mereka!"

"punya anak itu lumayan capek. Segala sesuatunya terkuras untuk fokus merawatnya. Jika tidak pintar, bisa-bisa kehidupan pribadi jadi berantakan…"

"eh, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau menikah atau punya anak lho ya!" Anko menegaskan.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Pria ini memang selalu bersedia menerima semua pendapat Anko. Bahkan kena omel gadis itu pun Kakashi rela. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat teman-teman mereka sering geleng-geleng kepala melihat kerancuan dalam sifat mereka berdua.

"kau tahu, aku kasihan dengan wanita yang akan menjadi istrimu kelak!" lanjut Anko.

Kakashi meneruskan makannya yang belum selesai. "kenapa?" lagi-lagi ia bertanya 'kenapa' untuk ketiga kalinya.

"soalnyaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Kakashi memicingkan matanya, melirik Anko yang memasang wajah lucu menggemaskan –di matanya.

"ia pasti akan kewalahan mengimbangi libidomu yang begitu besar, Kakashi!"

Kakashi memuntahkan -lebih tepatnya- memuncratkan sebuah suapan makanan yang baru saja ia kunyah secara refleks. "a-apa katamu?! Coba ulangi!" Kakashi sangat kaget. Tidak menyangka kalau Anko akan berkata seperti itu.

Anko tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"makanya berhentilah membaca Icha Icha Paradise!" teriak Anko kemudian.

Wajah Kakashi sedikit memerah karena merasa malu. Sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu ia mengomeli Anko yang sudah sangat sangat lancang kepadanya.

FLASH BACK OFF.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Hai…. Saya author baru. Salam kenal.

Ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat, tapi bukan yang pertama saya publish.

Ehm. Sepertinya chapter ini masih kurang seru ya? Jalan ceritanya juga biasa saja.

Gomen, gomen. Habisnya, judul ini juga konfliknya hanya sesuatu yang ringan2 aja.

Saya menerima RnR dan saran kritik yg membangun nih, mohon bantuannyaaa…..

Karena karya ini juga masih jauh dari sempurna.

But still hope there's someone who will like it.

Alize Indigo


	2. Chapter 2

A SECRET LOVER – Chapter 2

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort maybe?

Rate: M. mungkin sebenarnya bisa juga T, tapiii saya ragu.

Warning: OOC, OTP

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa di sana. Sementara di meja dekat pembaringan itu, buku Icha Icha Paradise yang tak pernah lepas dari kesehariannya teronggok tak berdaya. Hampir seharian ini benda kecil itu tak tersentuh oleh Kakashi. Pikiran Kakashi terlalu sibuk memikirkan seorang gadis. Anko, tentu saja.

Kakashi menarik nafas panjang. "Anko, kau membuatku hampir gila" desisnya.

Di balik sikapnya yang selalu santai, belakangan ini mau tak mau Kakashi telah terkontaminasi oleh masalah pribadinya dengan Anko.

Kakashi bingung setengah mati, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang. Jangankan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, bertemu dengannya saja Anko tidak mau. Selalu menghindar. Selalu menjauh.

Mungkin ia yang kelewat bodoh karena sudah berlaku bejat terhadap sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat? Bagi Kakashi, Anko lebih dari seorang sahabat. Sejak mereka remaja, Kakashi sudah memiliki perasaan tersendiri pada gadis itu. Sebuah perasaan yang berbeda. Berada di dekat Anko membuatnya nyaman. Tingkah konyol, bahkan kekasaran gadis itu padanya terus saja memupuk perasaan sayangnya terhadap Anko.

Anko yang tomboy di mata semua orang, selalu tampak manis dan menggemaskan di matanya. Bahkan seringkali, menggairahkan. Entah kegilaan apa yang sudah Tuhan ciptakan di dalam otak dan hati Kakashi, bisa jatuh cinta dan memendam perasaan sayang kepada Anko Mitarashi.

Kakashi tahu, Anko menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat, seorang kakak, bahkan seorang ayah. Anko selalu berbagi banyak hal padanya. Menolongnya, menemaninya, dan bahkan memanjakannya. Oh, dan juga memakluminya. Banyak wanita yang tidak sanggup memaklumi kecanduan Kakashi terhadap buku mesum Icha Icha Paradise. Tapi Anko berbeda. Gadis itu memang seringkali marah atau mengomel perihal buku terkutuk itu, tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh. Anko selalu ada disampingnya.

Dan di malam itu, Kakashi sudah benar-benar kehabisan akal sehat. Rasa cintanya yang telah ia simpan selama ini benar-benar membuatnya tak sanggup meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Dan benar saja, Anko akhirnya tidur "ditemani" oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi mengingat dengan jelas betapa menggodanya gadis itu ketika membuka kaos fishnetnya. Tubuhnya yang…. ah tidak perlu lagi Kakashi jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Rambut ungu gelapnya yang saat itu tergerai. Anko sangat cantik ketika rambut panjangnya tergerai. Wajahnya yang begitu imut dan manis, serta bibir yang seolah minta untuk dikecup itu. Sungguh, pria mana yang akan berpaling dari kecantikan wanita pujaannya sendiri. Kakashi tidak berkedip memandang Anko. Apalagi saat gadis yang sedang mabuk itu mendekatinya dan merapatkan tubuhnya padanya. Kakashi menelan ludah. Godaan yang sangat berat baginya.

Anko, kumohon jangan paksa aku! Itulah yang ada dibenak Kakashi saat itu. Namun malang, Anko yang memang kerap menjadi pemeran khayalan indah Kakashi –terutama soal seks- itu sudah mencari bibir Kakashi lagi dan menciumnya. Kakashi yang merasa terpojok akhirnya pasrah dan balas mencium Anko. Perlu diingat, sebelum Anko melepaskan bajunya, mereka sudah berciuman dan berpelukan, bahkan Anko sudah menyatakan cinta. Tapi gadis itu DALAM KEADAAN MABUK.

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya. Ia merasa sedikit berdosa karena mengingat saat percintaan itu. "apa yang sudah aku lakukan" desis Kakashi lemah. Aku terlampau bernafsu kepadanya. Dan bodohnya aku malah menyatakan perasaanku tepat setelah peristiwa itu terjadi. Benar-benar saat yang sangat-sangat tidak tepat. Wajar saja Anko menolaknya mentah-mentah. Pikirnya lagi.

Kakashi kini mencoba menutup kedua matanya. Pikirannya sudah terlampau lelah memikirkan itu semua. Ia mencoba untuk tidur, meski tidak tahu apakah akan bisa dilakukan ataupun tidak.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah tegang Anko memandangi secarik benda kecil tipis di tangan kanannya. Matanya menatap dengan sangat serius. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu bernafas dengan lega.

"negatif. Syukurlah….." gumam Anko lega.

"jika aku sampai hamil, aku akan membunuhmu Kakashiii!" umpatnya kemudian.

Anko lalu membuang testpack yang baru saja digunakannya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Setidaknya ia bisa merasa lega, dan berharap bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

Anko berbaring di atas ranjang dengan seprai berwarna biru muda miliknya. Seprai yang ia dan Kakashi gunakan waktu itu sudah ia cuci dan ia ganti. Ia merasa geli jika harus mengingat bahwa di atas kain seprai itu mereka telah berhubungan intim. Sebenarnya Anko samasekali tidak ingat adegan panas mereka saat itu, karena ia tengah mabuk berat. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa geli. Bahkan sedikit jijik. Membayangkannya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia lakukan.

Anko menarik selimut putih bermotifnya. Ia lupa kalau selimut itu juga salah satu saksi bisu peristiwa percintaannya. Anko malah teringat pada pertemuannya dengan Shizune tadi siang. Saat itu Anko tengah mencari alat tes kehamilan yang tadi ia gunakan.

FLASH BACK:

"mau mengecek ya?" Tanya Shizune tanpa basa-basi. Setelah menyerahkan bungkusan kecil kepada Anko.

Anko mengangguk ragu. "maaf, tapi jangan bilang pada siapapun ya, Shizune!" pinta Anko. Ia malu jika ada yang tahu bahwa ia meminta tolong pada Shizune agar mencari alat tes kehamilan untuknya.

"iya, tenang saja!" Shizune tersenyum simpul. Anko balas tersenyum canggung padanya.

"terima kasih Shizune, sudah membantuku" ucap Anko kemudian tulus. Shizune masih tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"iya. Semoga hasilnya negatif ya Anko" lanjut Shizune kemudian. Ia tahu Anko memang belum menikah. Tentu saja, mana mungkin temannya itu menginginkan adanya sebuah kehamilan di dalam hidupnya –sebelum terikat ikatan pernikahan. Anko pun mengangguk.

"terima kasih" ulang Anko lagi dengan pelan.

"sebenarnya ini sama sekali bukan mauku…." Anko mulai sedikit bercerita kepada Shizune.

"waktu itu terjadi tanpa sengaja. Andai aku bisa memutar ulang waktu, tidak akan kubiarkan hal ini terjadi…."

Shizune sedikit salah tingkah mendengarnya. Itu adalah curahan hati yang begitu personal.

"ehm…..kenapa kau bercerita padaku, Anko?" Shizune memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Padahal ia dan Anko tidak terlalu dekat. Kurenai jauh lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Anko dan mengenal gadis itu, ketimbang dirinya.

"tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja…." Gantung Anko. Shizune penasaran dengan kata-kata Anko selanjutnya.

"hanya saja banyak yang bilang kalau wajah kita ini mirip! Makanya sedikitnya aku merasa bahwa kau adalah kembaranku!" sahut Anko sembari tertawa kecil.

Shizune ikut-ikutan tertawa. "benar juga ya! Tapi Kakashi bilang kau jauh lebih manis dariku"

Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar ya? Batin Anko.

Shizune tersenyum melihat rona merah tipis yang muncul di wajah Anko.

"apa pendapat Kakashi mengenai ini?" Tanya Shizune tiba-tiba. Anko langsung gelagapan.

"a-apa maksudmu? Ini samasekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia!?" tepis Anko atas kata-kata Shizune. Shizune memandang Anko dalam-dalam. Dari matanya ia memberitahukan Anko bahwa ia tahu jika permasalahan pribadi Anko ini melibatkan seorang Kakashi Hatake.

"a-akuu…" wajah Anko semakin mirip dengan warna kepiting rebus.

"kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku rasa ia pasti mau bertanggung jawab, Anko" Shizune berusaha memberikan pandangan.

Anko menelan ludah. "aku benci padanya" ucapnya pelan.

Shizune sedikit kaget. "yang benar?"

"aku tidak tahu" Anko berkata pelan sambil menunduk. "ia tega sekali padaku. Aku bahkan tidak ingin melihatnya lagi…"

Shizune merasa prihatin pada curahan perasaan Anko.

"sudahlah Anko, yang terjadi mau diapakan lagi?"

Suasana hening tercipta di antara kedua gadis itu. "tapi kau mencintainya bukan?"

Cinta? Cinta pada Kakashi? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Anko membatin resah. Ditatapnya Shizune dihadapannya.

"apa aku terlihat seperti perempuan yang mencintai dia?" Tanya Anko polos.

Shizune tertegun. "ya ampun! Tentu saja! Kalian itu kan sudah seperti pasangan. Meskipun kami semua tidak tahu kalian itu benar-benar terlibat asmara apa tidak, yang pasti kebersamaan kalian itu sudah sangat familiar bagi kami" jelas Shizune panjang lebar.

Anko pun hanya bengong mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Anko baru saja pulang dari akademi. Tubuhnya terasa gerah. Gadis itu bergegas mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhnya kembali. Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, dengan berbalut handuk ia mencari pakaiannya di dalam lemari.

Ketika melewati cermin besar dikamarnya, Anko menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya bayangan dirinya yang dipantulkan oleh cermin. Dan tak lama kemudian, handuk yang menutupinya sudah terjatuh kelantai.

Tubuh Anko yang seksi kini tidak tertutupi oleh apapun. Anko memperhatikan bayangan tubuhnya.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak jika gadis yang aku sukai memperlihatkan keindahan tubuhnya padaku. Maafkan aku… aku yang salah karena tidak bisa menahan diri.' Kata-kata Kakashi waktu itu terputar kembali di kepala Anko.

Anko masih memperhatikan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya begitu sempurna dan kulitnya berwarna putih. Dadanya yang bulat dan cukup besar itu memang terlihat sangat menggoda. Pantas saja Kakashi langsung bergairah ketika melihat tubuh moleknya itu. Anko langsung membayangkan, mungkin saja waktu itu Kakashi mencium bibirnya sambil mengelus dan meraba seluruh tubuhnya.

Anko masih belum berhenti, seakan tidak percaya pada pesona tubuhnya sendiri. Ia yakin, setiap senti tubuh dan kulitnya yang lembut ini pasti sudah dijamah oleh Kakashi. Membayangkan betapa bernafsunya pria itu ketika mengerayanginya membuat wajah Anko kembali memerah. Antara malu dan benci.

Belum lagi ketika mengingat bagian kewanitaannya yang terasa agak nyeri di pagi itu. Entah berapa lama Kakashi melakukan tindakan bejat itu, Anko samasekali tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah kehilangan kesuciannya. Keperawanannya yang berharga telah hilang direnggut oleh pria itu.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Yang sakit adalah perasaannya. Mungkin saja jika ia sedang tidak mabuk dan Kakashi merayunya sebelum mereka terjerumus, Anko akan sedikit maklum. Setidaknya ia akan bisa mengingat betapa nikmatnya hubungan seks pertamanya, bersama dengan pria yang sangat berarti baginya. Tapi kenyataannya benar-benar berbeda. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang didasari oleh tekad suka sama suka!

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, masih dengan hari yang cerah di desa Konoha. Kecerahan hari itu berlanjut sampai dengan malam hari. Malam itu begitu nyaman. Cuaca begitu sejuk. Anko tengah berdiri sendirian di depan rumah Kurenai. Gadis itu sedang menunggu rekannya.

Tapi ada yang berbeda. Kali ini Anko tengah memakai kimono cantik dengan motif bunga-bunga. Warna yang terlihat disana adalah nuansa orange, kuning, hijau dan putih.

"kenapa lama sekali?" desisnya sedikit kesal. "Kurenai! Sudah siap belum?!" panggil Anko pada orang di dalam rumah.

"iya, iyaaa!" sahut Kurenai tidak kalah nyaring. Kurenai pun muncul. Wanita itu tidak kalah cantik dari Anko. Sesuai dengan namanya, Kurenai memakai kimono indah dengan warna dominan merah tua.

"yuk, pergi!" ajak Kurenai pada Anko. Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari situ. Mereka akan pergi ke festival musim panas.

"kimono ini membuatku sulit bergerak!" keluh Anko sambil memperhatikannya pakaiannya. Kurenai tertawa.

"tapi kau tampak sangat manis, tahu!"

Anko tersenyum tersipu.

"sayang sekali Kakashi tidak melihat penampilanmu!" goda Kurenai pada Anko. Anko diam tidak menjawab. Ya, Kakashi memang sedang pergi menjalankan misi sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan belum juga kembali.

Tapi, apa peduliku? Batin Anko.

"panas ya?" kata Anko setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama. Beberapa meter lagi mereka sudah sampai pada tempat acara. Anko terus mengipaskan kipasnya pada wajahnya. Kurenai hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Padahal cuaca malam itu sedang sejuk, kenapa Anko malah merasa kepanasan? Pasti karena tidak biasa mengenakan kimono yang agak sedikit membatasi ruang geraknya itu.

Suasana festival sangat ramai. Para shinobi dan masyarakat Konoha bercampur baur menjadi satu. Banyak sekali anak kecil yang berlarian dan berteriak gembira. Mereka asyik bermain dan tampak sangat menyukai festival ini. Anko tersenyum melihatnya. Benar-benar kehidupan yang damai. Ia sangat suka itu.

Kedua gadis itu kemudian bertemu dengan Sakura, Ino, Naruto serta Shikamaru. Empat shinobi yang tengah beranjak dewasa itu ditemani oleh Iruka Umino, rekan sesama shinobi Anko dan Kurenai.

"waah, kalian tampak berbeda dari biasanya, guru! Cantik sekali!" puji Sakura sumringah pada Anko dan Kurenai. Keduanya tersenyum meresponnya. "kalian juga sangat cantik, lihat saja, kedua pria disamping kalian sampai terpana!" balas Kurenai menggoda shinobi-shinobi muda itu.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba muncul Asuma dengan seragam formalnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, pria itu datang mendekati kawanan shinobi Konoha yang tengah diliputi keceriaan itu.

"kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat begitu?" Tanya Kurenai pada kekasihnya. Asuma memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"kalian pasti tidak percaya. Tapi kalian harus mendengar ini!" ucap Asuma dengan wajah yang tampak tegang dan gelisah.

"kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka.

"kudengar Kakashi terluka parah sepulang dari misi. Kata para tim medis kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan, ia hampir tewas!"

Terlihat jelas dimata Anko bayangan Asuma yang tengah menceritakan berita terbaru yang sangat mengagetkan itu. Tak ayal, rombongan para shinobi langsung menghilang dari keramaian bersama dengan Anko yang berada diurutan paling belakang.

Apa? Kakashi –Kakashi hampir tewas?

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Pas dibaca kesekian kalinya, entah kenapa rasa nggak pede saya muncul. Aduh, jelek banget sih fanfic saya ini?! Huhuhuhu (nangis sambil mengiris bawang 1 kilo).

Well, mengenai miskinnya cerita pairing Anko x Kakashi, akhirnya saya hampir saja mengikrarkan diri untuk jadi 'author specialist fanfic pairing KakaAnko'! Yah…sejauh ini sih masih berhasil. Sebab, sukaaa banget sama pasangan ini. Sampai kapanpun. Hehehe. (ditabok pembaca 'bilang aja kalo miskin ide' kira-kira gitu teriak mereka). Tapi sepertinya dunia imajinasi cukup luas, ya? Ada pairing-pairing lainnya yang juga membuat saya tertarik untuk membuat kisahnya. Anyway, gomen kalau kurang memuaskan yaa..

Oya, apakah sejauh ini penjabarannya terlalu vulgar? Sungguh, sebenarnya saya pengen bikin yang rating T. tapi kok terkesan M ya? Hiks.

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang masih setia mengikuti Fic ini!

Penulis menerima saran dan kritikan.

Thanks berat buat pe-review pertamaku, Go Minami Hikari Bi yang cute dan baik hati XD

Atas saran-sarannya sebelumnya.

See ya in da next chapter.

With Love,

Alize Indigo


	3. Chapter 3

A SECRET LOVER – Chapter 3

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort maybe?

Rate: M. mungkin sebenarnya bisa juga T, tapiii saya ragu.

Warning: OOC, OTP, typos

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

"kudengar Kakashi terluka parah sepulang dari misi. Kata para tim medis kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan, ia hampir tewas!" ucap Asuma Sarutobi.

Terlihat jelas dimata Anko bayangan Asuma yang tengah menceritakan berita terbaru yang sangat mengagetkan itu. Tak ayal, rombongan para shinobi langsung menghilang dari keramaian bersama dengan Anko yang berada diurutan paling belakang.

Apa? Kakashi –Kakashi hampir tewas?

.

.

.

Anko hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Berada di belakang kerumunan rekan-rekan dan muridnya yang penasaran, sekilas ia melihat Kakashi yang terbaring dan tidak berdaya.

Rumah sakit Konoha. Tempat dimana pria itu kini berada.

Tergeletak. Hampir tak tertolong.

Yang ia tahu, Kakashi terluka parah.

Yang ia tahu, Kakashi hampir tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi nyawanya.

Yang ia tahu, ia ingin Kakashi terus hidup dan berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Anko menoleh pada kerumunan yang kini semakin ramai. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia menjauhkan diri dari keramaian itu. Anko melihat Sakura mulai menangis terisak sambil memanggil nama gurunya Kakashi.

Apa? Tidak mungkin!

Anko menyeruak masuk ke dalam puluhan manusia yang berjejal itu. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan sebuah ruang bagi dirinya sendiri.

"kau dengar itu? Kakashi-san sudah tiada! Ia sudah tidak tertolong lagi!" pekik salah seorang shinobi dari kerumunan yang mengelilingi Anko.

Apa?! Anko berdiri mematung. Sekilas terlihat olehnya tubuh Kakashi yang masih terbaring bertelanjang dada. Sosok itu penuh dengan darah. Sosok itu masih tetap terdiam kaku meskipun sudah mendapat pertolongan medis dari para shinobi pengobatan.

Tidak. Tidak! Tidaaaak!

Anko mulai mundur. Sedikit gemetar.

Dan kini, ia berlari sekuat tenaga, secepat ia bisa berlari. Ia berlari semakin menjauh dari rumah sakit. Menjauh dari akademi. Semakin jauh dari pedesaan di Konoha.

"tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkk! Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" teriak gadis itu memecah kesunyian malam. Daerah pintu masuk menuju hutan. Tidak ada orang disana. Semua shinobi sedang berada di rumah sakit karena berita kematian Kakashi.

Anko terisak sejadinya. Ia menyesal.

Ia menyesal sudah mendiamkan Kakashi belakangan ini.

Ia menyesal tidak memaafkan pria itu.

Ia menyesal karena tidak menggubris pernyataan cinta seorang Kakashi Hatake.

Penyesalan. Yang selalu dan selalu datang terlambat. Datang diakhir. Mirip seperti Kakashi yang selalu datang terlambat ketika berjanji dengan orang lain. Tetapi ini masalah yang berbeda.

Belum lagi kering airmata gadis itu, masih dengan kimono orangenya, Anko memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Kakashi. Meskipun ia tahu, ia tidak akan menemukan siapapun di sana. Kakashi telah pergi. Meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Menyisakan rasa cinta dan sayang yang belum sempat terucap dari bibir Anko.

Ah, kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya?

Menyadari perasaan indah yang juga sebenarnya sama –tersimpan dengan baik dalam hatinya untuk pria itu. Perasaan yang sama. Sama persis dengan yang dimiliki Kakashi terhadapnya.

Sebuah rasa yang mengaitkan perasaan halus dimana dia samasekali tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu. Tidak ingin kehilangannya. Tidak ingin jauh meskipun hanya sesaat –apalagi jika untuk selamanya.

Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar Kakashi. Disana hening. Sunyi. Dan kosong.

Andaikan saja ia bisa bertemu dengan hantu Kakashi sekalipun, pasti akan bisa menghibur hati Anko yang begitu depresi saat ini.

"Kakashi….. "Anko kembali menangis. "Maafkan aku"

"aku sangat mencintaimu!" desisnya di sela airmatanya yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar.

.

.

.

Berita kematian Kakashi telah tersebar. Semua shinobi begitu bersedih dengan berita kehilangan ini. Kakashi Hatake. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Pria dengan sifat dan sikap yang khas. Yang selalu tampak santai, jam karet, dan selalu membawa buku kecil Icha Icha Paradise ditangannya. Meskipun begitu, Kakashi adalah seorang shinobi yang begitu tangguh, kalem, dan salah satu lelaki muda yang disegani. Hatake adalah salah satu dari kandidat Hokage meskipun usianya masih terbilang muda.

Kakashi. Mungkin sosoknya terlampau dikenal oleh para penduduk Konoha, Anko tahu itu. Mereka semua mengenalnya, menghormatinya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang baru-baru ini memandang rendah pada pria itu. Dirinya yang menginjak-injak dengan kasar perasaan suci Kakashi. Dirinya yang mengabaikan sebuah kata cinta dari lelaki yang tulus menyayanginya itu.

Semua sudah terlambat!

Kakashi sudah pergi!

Suasana malam yang sejuk di desa Konoha berubah menjadi muram.

Tak terkecuali dengan Anko Mitarashi. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang paling merasa kehilangan atas kematian Kakashi.

Di dalam rumah Kakashi yang kosong dan sunyi, gadis itu terus menerus terisak. Airmata membasahi pipinya, dan bahkan sampai menetes membasahi lantai tempat ia berpijak.

Batinnya memanggil-manggil nama Kakashi. Ribuan kali. Tanpa henti. Memanggil-manggil nama pria itu, berharap ada keajaiban yang terjadi. Berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Kakashi…." sebutnya dalam isak tangisnya yang belum berhenti.

Anko yang masih terus sibuk menangis sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada sedikit pergerakan aneh dari ruangan itu. Sesosok bayangan keluar dari sebuah ruangan kecil yang disebut dengan kamar mandi. Seorang pria berambut perak, tanpa penutup wajah, dengan bertelanjang dada, dan hanya memakai handuk dari bagian pinggang sampai lutut. Pria itu bersiul riang. Menikmati betapa segarnya mandi air hangat pada malam itu.

Melihat sesosok gadis cantik berkimono tengah menangis sambil berdiri di kamarnya, pria yang mungkin adalah Kakashi itu tertegun.

"Anko? Kau kenapa? Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya polos. Ia heran. Kenapa malam-malam begini Anko mengunjunginya. Dengan memakai kimono yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis –namun tengah berurai air mata.

Kakashi tersenyum canggung. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Anko.

"Ka-Kakashi?!" ucap Anko terbata dan tak percaya. Sontak tangisannya berhenti, namun pipinya masih basah disebabkan banjir tangisannya tadi.

"Kakashi kaukah itu?! kau masih hidup!?" pekik Anko.

"iya, kau kenapa? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan –"

Belum lagi Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Anko langsung menghambur kearahnya dan memeluknya.

Memeluk Kakashi dengan erat. Itulah yang saat ini ingin Anko lakukan. Dan itu tengah terjadi.

Anko kembali terisak. Sambil tetap memeluk Kakashi, ia berkata dengan sesenggukan "aku..aku senang sekali kau masih hidup".

Kakashi tertegun, namun kemudian tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa eratnya pelukan Anko pada tubuhnya saat ini. Terasa hangat. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama ia nantikan.

Ya, akhirnya cintanya terbalaskan. Ia yang sebelumnya hanya seorang pencinta rahasia, sudah menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Anko yang dicintainya juga ternyata menyayanginya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi berisik dari depan pintu kamar Kakashi. Rupanya itu keributan dari para pemeran pembantu dalam kisah rekayasa kematian Kakashi. Anko pun tersadar setelah mendengarnya.

"suara berisik apa itu –Kakashi?" tanyanya polos.

"ah! Itu –"

"mereka orang-orang yang membantuku"

Membantu? Apa maksud Kakashi kali ini? Anko sedikit bingung.

Ah. Membantu?

Bukankah sebelumnya Kakashi diketahui telah tewas? Anko langsung tersadar meskipun agak terlambat.

"jadi semua itu hanya bohong? Kenapa tega sekali kau melakukan itu!?" ucap Anko kini dengan nada suara yang mulai normal –namun tidak meninggi.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "maaf ya, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kaget atau sedih. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali seperti sekarang ini" jawab Kakashi masih dengan tidak melepaskan pelukannya bersama Anko.

Anko tertawa kecil. "kau ini memang penuh dengan kejutan! Aku benci padamu!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggemaskan.

"tapi tadi kau bilang kau sangat mencintaiku?!" protes Kakashi dengan raut serius yang dibuat-buat.

Anko tersenyum. "iya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kakashi" ucapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"

Sebuah perkataan yang tulus. Pria berambut perak itu nyaris terharu mendengarnya.

Kakashi tersenyum lagi. Matanya terasa berbinar-binar. Rasanya seperti tengah berada di atas pelangi. Dunia terasa sangat sangat indah saat ini. Gadis pujaannya benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Ups, tapi belum sepenuhnya.

"jangan mengerjaiku lagi seperti ini ya…." Anko menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan sendu. Namun hatinya benar-benar terasa lega.

"kalau kau lakukan, aku tidak segan-segan untuk benar-benar segera membunuhmu!"

Kakashi tertawa menanggapinya.

"aku serius, Kakashiiii!" omel Anko dengan nada tinggi imut khasnya.

Kakashi makin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"hei! Pergi kalian dari situ!" teriak Anko kemudian pada rombongan berisik yang berada dibalik pintu. Tak ayal para anak buah sewaan Kakashi itu segera kabur. Mendapat kemarahan Anko adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Berbohong untuk membantu Kakashi mengerjai Anko saja sudah cukup beresiko. Mereka sampai mendapat kemarahan Hokage karenanya. Beruntung, rekan-rekan seperjuangan Kakashi sangat rela untuk membantu proses kelancaran drama tersebut.

Kakashi sudah berhenti tertawa. Anko menatapnya dengan sedikit jengkel –namun dibalas dengan stok senyuman yang tak kunjung habis dari Kakashi.

"kau manis sekali dengan kimono ini" pujinya tulus pada Anko.

Anko tersenyum tipis dan sedikit merasa grogi karenanya. "terima kasih" ucapnya malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi berlutut dan memegang tangan kanannya.

"Anko, aku sangat menyesal sudah pernah melukaimu"

Anko tertegun melihat dan mendengar kelakuan dan pengakuan itu.

"Anko, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Apa? Anko langsung merasa membatu. Apa-apan ini? Kakashi…Kakashi melamarku?!

"aku serius. Sama seperti ketika aku pernah menanyakan hal yang sama dahulu"

Ah, Anko jadi ingat perihal makan malam di rumah Kakashi waktu itu. Dulu, sudah sangat lama.

Kakashi masih menunggu. Anko yang wajahnya memerah kini kebingungan.

"ti-tidak usah berlutut begitu, bodoh!" dan keluarlah kata-kata serampangan khas dari mulutnya.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Dan masih dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, ia berdiri mengikuti permintaan Anko Mitarashi.

"baiklah, aku mau" jawab Anko kemudian pelan. Ia lalu menatap Kakashi. Keduanya pun saling bertatapan dan tak lama kemudian terciptalah sebuah ciuman paling mesra yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

Ciuman itu cukup lama, dan ketika ciuman Kakashi mulai semakin bernafsu, Anko buru-buru melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan shinobi itu.

Astaga, tanpa sengaja ia telah membuat handuk Kakashi terlepas, dan terjatuh.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kakashi menjadi gelagapan. "A-Anko! Berhenti berteriak" serunya kalut.

"Kakashi, cepat pakai bajumuuuuuu!" jerit Anko selanjutnya.

"Anko, jangan berteriak begitu!" sahut Kakashi panik sambil mencari celananya. Anko masih memalingkan muka. Wajahnya masih terus memerah, sudah lama sekali, dan belum menghilang juga.

Dan setelah Kakashi sudah menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan celana, Anko bernapas lega.

"kau ini! Jangan berteriak begitu!" omel Kakashi.

"kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!" balas Anko tidak mau kalah. "kau yang mesum!"

Anko sewot dan sedikit cemberut.

Keduanya terdiam. Hening sesaat.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ingin mencobanya lagi, Anko?" Tanya Kakashi. Entah ini pertanyaan iseng, ataukah serius. Anko tidak mengerti.

"apa?"

"hem…. Waktu itu kau kan sedang mabuk, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita coba lagi? saat kau sedang sadar? Aku bisa membuatmu menikmatinya…" tawar Kakashi percaya diri.

Apa?! Anko melotot.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah bunyi hantaman keras dari dalam rumah kecil Kakashi. Diiringi dengan suara memelas Kakashi yang kesakitan "aduuh.. iya, maaf Anko. Aku hanya bercanda kok….."

.

.

.

E N D

A/N:

Awalnya mau buat 2 chapter aja. Tapi ternyata kepanjangan. Bahkan setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, chapter 1nya aja juga panjang banget. Hedeeeh, memang kok, saya ini nggak jeli waktu ngedit!

Arigatou banget buat yang masih setia membaca.

Gomen yak ceritanya masih jelek begini, endingnya pun gitu-gitu aja.

See you in another fic.

Alize Indigo.


End file.
